Kudley: Merry Christmas!
My third fanfic in the Kudley series detailing Christmas at the Puppy household. -''Hockeyben'' Overview There are three parts to the fanfic: The first is the family getting their Christmas tree put up. The second is about Christmas Eve, and the third is about Christmas Day itself. Plot In this fanfic, Christmas celebrations are well underway with the Puppy's. They get their tree set up, wrap presents, and even have to suffer through Kitty's horrible cakes! When Christmas Day arrives, the kids have a great time opening their presents and celebrating the special day. Little do they know that Kitty has a special announcement to make! Ages of the characters in this Fanfic: ''Kitty: ''35 ''Dudley: ''33 ''Mandy: ''11 ''Tiffany: ''11 ''Kyle: ''3 Synopsis/Transcript out at the Puppy household, three weeks before Christmas, where the whole family is present trying to get the tree assembled *Dudley: ARGH!! Why won't the lights turn on!? up tree and starts hitting it against the ground *Kitty: and picks up cord Because the tree isn't plugged in. *Dudley: Oh right. cord and plugs it in It works! *Kitty: Okay, time to decorate the tree! box of ornaments *Dudley: growls I NEED FOOD!!! *Kyle: Me hungry too. *Dudley: Me and Kyle will be back after a snack. *Kitty: Okay. *Tiffany: Here, I'll put the star on the top of the tree star and tries to reach the top ARGH!! I can't reach it! Gimme a boost, Mandy? *Mandy: reluctantly Uh, OK. *Tiffany: on Mandy's shoulders and tries to reach the top Almost there! *Mandy: Hurry up! You're heavy! *Tiffany: Hold on a moment! as she tries to reach the top of the tree, sending her and Mandy crashing into the tree *Kitty: Are you girls okay!? *Mandy: up rubbing her side I guess so. *Tiffany: up tree I wanna try again! *Mandy: Oh no, we're having Mom put the star on the tree. star to Kitty *Kitty: star on tree How does this look? *Mandy: Looks great Mom. *Tiffany: Humph. *Dudley: back in holding Kyle Ah, much better. Wow, the star looks nice. *Kitty: Okay, lets decorate the rest of the tree now that everyone is here. whole family sets to work on decorating the tree *one hour later *Mandy: last ornament Done! *Tiffany: The tree looks great! *Kyle: Tree pretty! *Kitty: Yep. *Dudley: Yeah, it does. Now can we please have dinner? *Kitty: Alright. that night, when the kids are all in bed, Dudley and Kitty go to wrap some of their presents *Kitty: We'll do Mandy's first. *Dudley: I hope she likes these glow-in-the dark with extra glitter textbooks. *Kitty: she's wrapping the present So do I. Now, can you staple the bow for me? *Dudley: up stapler Sure. *Kitty: down bow OK, go for it. *Dudley: down stapler *Kitty: AGH!!! *Dudley: What? *Kitty: up thumb, which has a staple lodged in it YOU JUST STAPLED MY THUMB!!! *Dudley: Sorry! *Kitty: staple from thumb It's ok, now, lets finish wrapping the kids presents. *Dudley: up Tiffany's present Tiffany should like this Gummy Bear Piggy Bank, shouldn't she? *Kitty: the present I'm sure she will. *Dudley: Need help with the bow? *Kitty: No. I'm using tape this time. bow on OK, now Kyle's present. *Dudley: up Kyle's present I hope he likes this remote-controlled dinosaur. *Kitty: it So do I. bow on OK, we're finished. Now, lets put these under the tree and go to bed. *Dudley: yawns OK. up presents and puts them under the tree Goodnight. on Christmas Eve, where Kitty is trying to bake a cake for the family's Christmas feast *Kitty: Okay, my cake is done! Anyone want to try it? *Mandy: Ooh cake! bite and quickly turns green WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS!? *Tiffany: Mandy! I'm sure its not that bad. bite and turns green OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE WORST CAKE I'VE EVER TASTED! *Kitty: facepalm Why did it turn out so badly? *Mandy: at unopened pack of flour Maybe because you forgot to use flour. *Kitty: sighs I'll make a new one. *two hours later *Kitty: Okay! The new and improved cake is ready! Anyone want some? *Mandy: No thanks mom. *Tiffany: Reluctantly I guess I'll try some. bite and turns green OKAY, THIS IS THE WORST CAKE I'VE EVER TASTED! *Mandy: to unopened carton of eggs Eggs, mom. *Kitty: facepalm ARGH! Why can't I get it right?! *Mandy: Mom, why don't we go to the bakery and buy a cake? *Tiffany: GREAT IDEA! *Kitty: reluctantly Okay, we'll go and buy one. Mandy, and Tiffany all leave, and a few minutes later, Dudley walks into the kitchen with Kyle *Dudley: CAKE!!! bite and turns green and spits it out WHAT DOES MY WIFE CALL THIS!? *Dudley: Here ya go, Kyle. the rest of his piece to Kyle *Kyle: Ooh! bite and turns green YUCKY! cake, which lands on Dudley *Dudley: cake from forehead Shoulda seen that coming. Mandy, and Tiffany all return from the bakery, Kitty has a large chocolate cake in her arms *Dudley: NEW CAKE!!! it and rips of packaging *Kitty: packaging back on It's not for now, its for our Christmas feast! *Dudley: disappointed Fine. on Christmas Eve, when Dudley and Kitty are in the kitchen, the kids are sitting around the tree, wondering what is in their presents *Mandy: what is inside her present I wonder if Mom and Dad got me new textbooks for school. You know, the ones that are all glittery and stuff! *Kyle: I want a dinosaur. *Tiffany: I hope I get a Piggy Bank made out of Gummy Bears! *Mandy: present Oh, I can't tell! *Tiffany: And, uh, why exactly did you ask for textbooks for Christmas? *Mandy: Because the ones I asked for are AWESOME. *Tiffany: her present Whatever you say. I just hope I get that Gummy Bear Piggy Bank. *Kyle: present against ground DINOSAUR!? *Mandy: and puts present back Maybe, Kyle, maybe. *Tiffany: I hope Mom and Dad like their presents. *Mandy: They should. Dad should love his boxed set of chew toys, and Mom should like the combination scratching post and umbrella stand. *Tiffany: Yeah! walks in *Dudley: Okay kids, It's time to eat! Tiffany, and Kyle all head into the dining room, where the Christmas Eve feast is on the table *Mandy: This looks delicious. *Tiffany: Well it can't be worse than those cakes. *Kitty: You know that I am terrible at making desserts. *Tiffany: No kidding. *Dudley: COME ON, LETS EAT! I'M STARVING!!! finish the main course, and then Kitty brings in the cake *Mandy: The feast was delicious, Mom. *Tiffany: Yeah, it got the taste of those cakes out of my mouth. *Dudley: burps Yeah it was great honey. food of Kyle's face Looks like Kyle enjoyed it as well. *Kitty: cake down on table Now its time for the cake! *Tiffany: Let me cut it! knife *Kitty: knife from Tiffany I don't think so. *Tiffany: shrugs Fine. But I want a bigger piece then! *Kitty: 5 pieces of cake, and hands them to everyone *Dudley: CAKE!!! gobbling up his piece *Kitty: as she hands Dudley a napkin *Mandy: This cake is excellent. *Tiffany: Yeah! *Kyle: cake all over his face Yummy! on, the whole family is sitting around the Christmas tree *Kitty: Okay everyone... ready for me to read The Story of Christmas? *Mandy: sleepy Yeah... *Tiffany: Sure. *Kyle: hands *Dudley: Okay. reads the family the book, detailing the history of Christmas. It is 10:00 when she is finished *Kitty: How did everyone enjoy the story this year? *Mandy: I loved it as always. *Tiffany: Me too. *Dudley: Yeah so did I. is seen asleep on the couch *Kitty: I think its time for us to go to bed. After all, tomorrow is Christmas morning! *Tiffany: Yeah, we should go to bed now so we can get up extra early! *Mandy: Ok! saying goodnight to the kids, Dudley and Kitty head to bed. At 11:00, Kitty wakes up feeling sick *Kitty: to the bathroom and throws up Ugh... I must have eaten too much tonight. her face and goes back to bed 11:30, Kitty wakes up again *Kitty: Why do I suddenly feel like eating a bowl of pickles? Ah well, I must just be tired from all the Christmas preparations. Unless... heads to the bathroom again, and comes out a little later looking stunned *Kitty: I... I'm pregnant. Should I wake everyone up and tell them? No... I'll tell them tomorrow, Christmas Day! heads back to bed and falls asleep, feeling content 6:30 AM, Tiffany wakes up and bursts into Mandy's room *Tiffany: MANDY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!!! *Mandy: sleepily at Tiffany Wha? *Tiffany: IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!!! *Mandy: wakes up and leaps out of bed YAY! ITS CHRISTMAS! fetching Kyle, who was also awake, they burst into Dudley and Kitty's room *Tiffany: MOM, DAD, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS *Kitty: up and looks confused Hm? Oh it's Christmas. *Dudley: up YAY ITS CHRISTMAS! *Mandy and Tiffany: C'MON LETS GO DOWNSTAIRS! *Kitty: sick again Hold on a moment. into the bathroom and throws up Ok, now I'm ready. family goes downstairs, and the kids unwrap their presents *Mandy: YAY! I got those glitter textbooks! *Tiffany: Boring! I got this amazing Gummy Bear Piggy Bank! *Kyle: a large dinosaur YAY DINOSAUR! playing with it *Mandy: These gifts are awesome! *Tiffany: Yeah! *Kyle: Dinosaur! *Kitty: I'm glad you girls like them. Now... There's an announcement I need to make. *Tiffany: Not yet, Mom! You and Dad haven't opened your presents yet. *Kitty: Oh right. *Dudley: his box of chewtoys CHEWTOYS!!! biting packaging with his teeth *Kitty: her present Oh this is very nice. A combination scratching post and umbrella stand! *Mandy: We knew you'd like it! *Tiffany: Yeah! is seen still playing with his dinosaur *Kitty: Okay, now that all the presents are opened, time for my announcement! *Dudley: still playing with his chewtoys What is it!? chewtoys *Mandy: up Kyle and sets him down on her knee Yeah, what is it? *Tiffany: Yeah, what is it!? *Kitty: Well... I just found this out last night... I'm pregnant with our fourth child. looks stunned for a moment, Mandy comes to her senses first *Mandy: Wow! That's great Mom! *Tiffany: Yeah! *Kyle: sure what's going on but claps at the reaction's of Mandy and Tiffany *Dudley: That's wonderful! And what better time to find out than on Christmas Day!? *Mandy: That was the best gift of all... Finding out we're going to have another little brother or sister. *Tiffany: Yeah for sure! *Dudley: Yeah, its even better than chewtoys! smiles and the episode ends with the family all gathered around her Category:Fan fiction